Guide
by Carneeval
Summary: They argued and disagreed, but most of the time it was for the fun of it. Now, fighting for her life with her one companion Henry, Eileen finds that a familiar face is in this nightmare too, and is no longer the same... One Shot.


Building World was a grotesque maze, constructed of confusion and rust. Henry insisted that he knew his way around it, that he was never going to allow her to get hurt. Eileen believed him, knew that she could trust him, that he wanted out of this hell as much as she did. More in fact. After all, the reason he knew these locations so well was for the reason that he'd already experienced them once before.

Neither of them could be sure why this was occurring, nor why the numbers had been carved into her back by the man in the blue coat.

Both of them had one single understanding...

She was supposed to be dead.

When that boy had come between the attack, the man and he had a small dispute before he left her, broken and bleeding, for Henry to find.

The numbers though... Why were they there?

She hadn't known what the cuts were, the only knew of the patterned pain, that the male whom had broken into her apartment had purposely put them there after the initial attack. Henry was the one to give her an answer. Two, zero, one, two, one. He was hesitant of explaining such things to her, something about it caused him to look away, brown parted hair falling over his light green eyes, allowing her no hint of what could be going through his head.

She could tell it was more then the disgusting fact that the man had done it, there was an underlying story that he was not ready to tell.

She merely told him with a comforting pat on the shoulder, "You can explain it all to me when were out of here."

He had given her a look of surprise from the touch but offered her a half smile, so forced she could only frown in return, "Thanks Eileen...I promise you that will happen."

Apparently they were not allowed to have any sort of a break from attacks though. In the disturbing forest previously, apparently the blue coated man wasn't done with either of them however. Whilst Henry had picked up a torch being supposedly 'Holy', lighting it, for that seemed to be the only reasonable thing to do, there was the squeak of a door and before either could draw their attention towards it, a large bang had emitted through the air and in those seconds, Henry had stumbled forward, crying out in pain as blood seeped into the white of his shirt.

He had found them there that time, it become too obvious she was not his only target in attacks.

They had to run, but he was too fast, laughing as he shot an endless stream of bullets, causing Henry to eventually be forced to attack back with his gun alike.

She had to look away, she couldn't look. This was a nightmare, a nightmare, a nightmare...

"Eileen?"

She had dazed off, thinking back to all of the violent things the two had been subdued to. He had been searching round the ill taken care of Sporting Goods store, while she drifted. She smiled, "I'm okay," She recognized that look, the crease of eyebrows, ever so canted head, examining her expression in a worried manner. She could not recall, but during their travels through this run down city, he had told her that she would mutter small phrases, those that would normally be uttered from a child.

A lost and abandoned child.

"Are you?" She asked quietly, if she was being affected in such ways from her duration in this world, Eileen had concerns over his well being.

He scratched the back of his dark hair, "Yes I..." He shook his head, Henry never brought his personal emotions into any of it, she had come close a small number of times before this to retrieving some sort of indication of his discomfort, or anything, she had spoken her own amount of it, but he would only comfort her, never agree nor speak his own mind, "We should probably get going. He'll probably show up soon if we don't..."

She frowned thoughtfully, but adjusted herself, and nodded.

Their new attacker, a male of gray skin carried a pipe with him, walking swiftly across the grounds and swinging the blunt weapon. Henry would attempt any sort of retaliation but in the next instance he would be gone, with a reappearance behind Henry to knock him down.

It was obvious they were not going to get anywhere by staying, he had grabbed her by her good hand and best he could, hurried her along so neither of them would get injured, but...

Henry had said it earlier, "I'm glad he never goes after you."

Something about the spirit like male was...Too familiar. Much too familiar.

But she never had the time to get a proper look upon him, in a flash of color he'd be there and gone in the next. It was selfish she suspected... She felt so... Safe, around him. Perhaps it was only for that she was never inflicted any damage upon, he only went after Henry. Eileen supposed this world would have more terrible affects on her mind after all...

Using the key that had been lying on the rusted shelves, -with the putrid smelling dark pieces that she didn't question about as Henry grimaced at them, that look told her that she was better off not thinking about it- he unlocked the door to a long hall that was lit partially by a red light. He stepped out first, glancing over his shoulder before walking any further, a symbol of his protectiveness.

Though even as he had checked, it was not good enough. Within little time, the man with grayed skin had appeared before Henry, arm raised with weapon readied.

It was in those few moments that she recognized the one who was coming after them. It was then that she had a view of his face, striped shirt, religious tie, slicked back white hair from age.

Dead colorless eyes met up with wide terrified green ones.

Memories sang back in one streak.

_She had gathered a number of newspaper clippings together with offerings of residents to join them in complexes. Graduation from college was ever so near, and the fact remained that she desperately needed to find somewhere to move to as the dorms were no longer an idea._

_Close friends had, of course, given her pushy suggestions of moving into the neighborhoods they planned to. She declined as nicely as she could. Eileen enjoyed a party herself, of course it was nothing she resented, but from dusk till dawn each day, it wasn't really her thing whatsoever._

_She preferred the quiet while enjoying a good book, and if her companions planned to spend their every day lives the way they spent college, then she knew such quiet would never be possible._

_She was sorting through them at her desk, looking over each description and pricing. She didn't have a low paying wage, but didn't want to pay too much for rent. She wasn't looking to live in the lap of luxury._

_Eileen sat back in her chair with a sigh, deciding in all the irony of what she was looking for, she felt the need fill the room with the tune of music instead of shuffling papers and loud twenty some year olds' out in the hall. She tilted her chair back enough to reach the stereo, just before her finger was ready to press the 'On' button, she heard another click._

_Definitely not from her._

_Cold drifted over the room as the window before her creaked open and with a sudden gust of wind, pushed open all the way, sending all the papers fluttering to the ground around from the force. She sat, motionless, for a moment. Eileen was flabbergasted, it took minutes of pushing the lock in the right position for a minute straight, then two other people attempting it, for the darn thing to ever open._

_How in the world did it just merrily make its way open just from an amount of wind!_

_She shook her head, muttering a small phrase of 'Oh geeze...' to herself in annoyance as she bent over the desk, grasping the handle of the window and pulling it back close, even if it was the rarest thing she had ever witnessed in her years of living with a sense of the world._

_As she got both sides of the door like window back in place she noticed something... Strange._

_Even with the gust, one paper remained... She sat back down, examining it._

_It sat, in the complete middle, alone stating "South Ashfield Apartments". South Ashfield? _

_That was near her college. The rent was low, and it had a reasonable amount of living space according to the advertisement._

_'Re-Design of room allowed for buyers'_

_That definitely caught her. She smiled slightly, she did like sound of that!_

_There was nothing better then wallpaper in her opinion, but her controlling instructors forbade any decoration, even past posters._

_It seemed a little bit in the hands of fate in her opinion. Eileen had been told repeatedly how 'dumb' the statement of fate was to real life, but she was allowed her own thoughts._

_After all, when the one window in a room that is a burden bursts open and a single paper is left in the middle of your desk, its hard to believe that just maybe there is something interesting about that certain place._

_It was decided then. She would get in her car the next day, and check it out._

_As Eileen gathered the now useless papers she couldn't help but smirk and giggle, "Could be an adventure." _

_It was about ten miles away from the college-Nancy had offered to go with her repeatedly, but she declined, truthfully, she actually felt as if she should venture there on her own- so it wasn't long until she was double checking the directions she'd printed out to be sure the three story complex was indeed the one she was searching for._

_Indeed it was. The place didn't look absolutely perfect, but inviting at the same time._

_That was the word she had been searching for earlier, when she'd been thinking of the sudden want to see the place. Like somehow she was being offered an invitation that desperately was wanted to be expected._

_It was a silly feeling, so she pushed it aside. After pulling into a guest parking and pulling the keys out of the ignition, she left her locked car to enter into the lobby. It was in that moment, that she reconsidered the extremely good feelings that she had about the South Ashfield Apartments._

"_I don't care! Just keep those damn kids away from my room!" _

_Loud. Demanding. Rude._

_That was what she got out of the voice that echoed into the entrance of the lobby. Eileen Galvin wasn't going to back down just because someone was yelling though, she straightened herself and entered inside. Immediately she viewed the offender, so much for a quiet place for living._

_A woman stood with her hands on the shoulders of two kids, "Richard, you're making a scene."_

"_I don't care," He said, his voice sharp and to Eileen's view, even cruel, "I just want the to-."_

"_Hey!" She spoke over his upsetting voice, stepping in front of the meek looking woman, from what it looked like, this dispute hadn't recently began, she crossed her arms over her stomach, raising an eyebrow and glaring back at his confused, and slowly becoming annoyed, stare, "You heard the lady, you're making a scene."_

_Confusion gave way to anger, he took a step back but she kept her place without even a flinch, "You got nothin' to do with this Cupcake."_

"_Cupcake?" She asked, giving him a look that without having to be spoken belayed 'Seriously?'._

"_Ya, you're small and..." He trailed off after that, eyes searching the ground as he considered a further argument._

"_I'm small?" She repeated, a laugh in her voice, she turned around and knelt down before the two kids, her expression had changed for them, kind and soft, she enjoyed the company of kids, they were always filled with excitement and wonder over the world, yet had a keen understanding of things, she hadn't found the right guy for the reason of the topic of children, "I think it's time for the both of you to go home,"_

_The girl had her hand in a tiny fist over her mouth and boy kept his at his side, both nodded to her, their mother looked at her thankfully, "Never seen anyone leave him dumbfounded like that," She said lightly, the softness belayed her exhaustion, she looked over her shoulder as she walked with the kids and smiled weakly, "It'd be nice if you stuck around."_

_She returned the smile though the woman had turned and began walking. When she adjusted towards the man called 'Richard' he had his arms crossed, his fingers thrumming against the crook of his arm as he looked at her expectantly, "You're just as obnoxious as those snot nosed brats."_

_Eileen grinned, tilting her head, "No actually, I'm even more," She stuck her tongue out at him._

_He began laughing. Whole heart in it, truly laughing, head tilted back slightly as he did, Eileen's smug expression had left, leaving her dumbfounded from this reaction, even as she'd met the man only a few minutes previously but... She was truly surprised._

_Shoving his hands in his pockets he turned away towards the stairs, but as he walked he rose one up and waved to her shaking his head, "Stick around cupcake," He smirked down at her as he ascended the stairs, "It'll be entertaining."_

_Eileen was frozen for the time being, once she retrieved her attention, blinking a few times and moving her eyes away from the staircase, she couldn't help but smile._

_Yes. This was indeed, going to be an adventure._

_Moving. Was. A. Pain._

_Even that could be considered an understatement if she really thought it over..._

_She had graduated with her degrees, a high GPA, but still not top of her class. _

_Plus, luck would have it, she had lost the job she had been holding onto for the past **year. **Some weird old asshole had chosen the perfect timing to sexually harass her with a nice, "Hey baby," whilst she was serving to a nice young male about her age. _

_He had given her a gentle smile and 'Thank you' afterward. She had smiled back-sometimes people were polite to young waitresses, sometimes they weren't- he wasn't bad looking she couldn't help but note, perhaps a little tired though..._

_Probably trying to maintain a job and juggle school as she was she guessed._

_That was when it happened, when the man had touched her inappropriately she whipped around immediately, blushing furiously while the guy gave her a sleezy smile. She would have beaten him over the head with the tray if she cared about the paycheck and keeping on top of her views of pacifism. _

_Though she was tempted._

_The male whom she had just served stood up with a attempted loud, "Hey," but his soft toned voice barley broke through the few gasps and giggles that had been ignited by the situation. _

_It wasn't he that had caused her boss to fire her, but none other then the short tempered man she had met her first day in the town. Richard._

_She hadn't noticed in the rush of things, as it was mid-afternoon and most were arriving to the diner to have their early lunch or even late breakfast that they didn't have time or the patience to prepare themselves, that he was there, sitting at the front counter sipping on black coffee, though she was probably the one to serve it to him, perhaps Kim did._

_He had knocked over the cup of bitter drink as he nearly tossed himself off of the spinning chair, trudging quickly across the small amount of space, fists clenched at his sides, eyebrows turned in tightly and lips twisted as he ground his teeth together underneath the skin._

_He was in the tight spacing between Eileen and the man, he grasped him by the front of his checkered shirt pulling him up out of the red plastic covered booth, Richard lifted him enough for their feet to no longer touch the tiled flooring. _

_After pulling his arm back in a 'V' shape he brought it forward with extreme speed, his rock hard fist connected with the man's jaw, a cracking noise could be heard throughout the Diner, people jumped and let out sounds of terrified shock in unison as he did so. The same motion was repeated when the man tried to turn his head back, this round blood streamed from the side of his dried lips, running down his gray stubble thick cheek and chin._

_He advanced to the doubled doors, pushing them open with one bash of his shoulder, her took the man's shirt in both of his hands, bringing him back once and throwing him forward, landing him with a loud thumping sound on the concrete._

_In a heaving yell from the need for air, Richard pointed at him, glaring in rage, as they rose up slightly, shaking from the beating he'd suddenly caught himself, "You stay out of here you sick fuck! I better not catch sight of you going after little girls ever again, or next time," He grinned at this, lowering his voice, "Or next time you wont be so lucky."_

_He whimpered, scampering off the pavement in a direction unknown, just recognizing the need to get away from the diner._

"_Ya, run away like a scared little pussy cat ya asshole!" He yelled after him, shaking his head._

_The whole restaurant was silent._

_They all gaped and stared as he turned round, his head bowed as he caught his breath and pushed his hair back, fixing the mess the small clash had made of it, when his eyes reached up to the group before him he seemed genuinely surprised by all the stares._

_He met each of their gaze as if trying to register what their thoughts were on the whole occurrence until it ended with Eileen's._

_They kept that hooked stare, even when she could have sworn she heard a pot Kim had been carrying before all of this break on the flooring in the background. He was the one to break his gaze, with the statement towards one of the other employees, "I think I should take my check now."_

_After Richard had left with one last glance in her direction, but no word on the whole thing, she had been called into her bosses office._

_That can't be good._

_He sat at his desk in regular clothing, as he owned a diner not a top class restaurant, unlike her. She wore the dumb outfits his wife had designed for the females of this establishment, pink and white short dresses with thick frills at the bottom. More of a Halloween costume then something to wear to work._

_It attracted costumers however, whether just wanting to see if it was true that they really did dress like that-The men a short sleeved white shirt with black button ups and white slacks- or the usual pervert._

_It was popular and at the same time small, only every once in a while did they get the curious looker then the normal costumers they knew the exact names and meals of._

"_Eileen," He said with a sigh._

"_Carl," She said back, he was obviously ready to say more, but after what had happened those five minutes ago, she was trying to lighten up the cinder blocked weight in the air that followed her._

_He gave her a look, one that spoke with no words: Please be serious._

_She glanced back down at her hands ringing together nervously, he continued afterward, choosing his desk as a better sight then looking at her as well, "Look, Eileen, you have been a joy at this restaurant, and have taken a lot of shit from customers with a smile, a wonderful waitress, we all love you here..."_

_Her heart slowly gave way at his words, shoulders slowly slumping, brows drifting together and hands halting their nervous work to calm her as she realized what he was getting to._

"_But this isn't the first time this has happened."_

"_I know..." She muttered, her light chestnut hair obscuring her expression as she ducked her head down more and more. Eileen of all people should remember these events._

"_Please let me finish..." He said with a pained sigh, he wanted to get this done with, didn't want to do it at all truthfully, "Each time we've had a fight with men trying to impress you. Please do not take this wrong in any way Eileen, but you're much too pretty for work as a waitress, single young men are baffled enough to do stupid things over it."_

"_I'm sorry, I'll try to be less 'pretty' then..." She muttered bitterly._

"_Eileen..." He repeated with one breath, "There's a lot more you can do with your life, this is nothing personal, and Cathy and I would love to stay in contact with you but we can't have these problems with these men, it costs money to run a diner... I'm sorry Eileen, we have to let you go."_

_With that, she lost her job._

_They gave her the last paychecks that would finish off the week, but for now Eileen had to figure out where to work. She had plenty of money saved up after tuition to maintain but there were so many other necessities that went along with life that is lived on your own..._

_She sighed deeply as she got out of the moving truck with the items in boxes she was moving in with at the time that had been gotten out of storage. She needed a new job. Fast._

_One that didn't involve creepy men trying to pick up on you, people trying to defend you and only landing you out of employment..._

_Unlocking the back roll up door of the moving truck, she pushed it up with a bit of difficulty due to her height, to view what she was going to have to take care of. Immediately she regretted the decision of using larger boxes to categorize her things and get things done quickly... Getting these up to the third door was going to be a bitch..._

_Too bad everyone was busy today, she could have absolutely used the assistance._

_She saw from the corner of her eye a white car pull up but thought nothing of it as she pushed herself up onto the ledge of the truck walking to the back to begin pushing boxes towards the front._

_The one whom had drove into the parking lot pulled up right next to her. 'Great' She thought sarcastically, it wasn't going to be any fun trying to get out of the lot..._

_Their engine shut off and the sound of heavy footsteps came about to her side as she walked back to push another box forward. Of course it was him. She rolled her eyes, just the man she wanted to see..._

_Richard watched her for a moment, actually looking **concerned, **she thought his motto would be, 'Violence fixes everything'_

_Like duct tape._

_She inwardly sighed, realizing how bitter she was being for absolutely no reason. If this continued she'd just channel it out and ruin her first day in her new apartment._

"_Hey, you need some help?" He questioned, though as he spoke he shoved his keys back into his jeans pocket, pushing himself up from the front instead of taking the easy way she had. He was strong, she would give him that. He was up before she could answer him._

_She looked at him through her long bangs at a side glance, determining what she should do... She sighed deeply, rolling back her shoulders, "Ya..." Eileen said, completely giving into the offer, he obviously wasn't try to fool her, and as he'd beaten a guy into running with his tail between his legs over hitting on her at that age he wasn't try to make a move, "I really could actually..."_

_He snickered as he picked up a box carrying it towards the ledge that with the press of a button would lower itself to the asphalt. She stuck her bottom lip out, was he showing off for the fact that she had to push the boxes?_

"_I don't want to ruin my back..." She muttered in reasoning as she finished pushing the box that she'd already been working on, settling it near the growing pile._

_Richard smirked in her direction, lifting it up and piling it on a larger box, "Seriously? I don't listen to that chiropractic stuff,"_

"_Really?" She gave him the same look as she brought back a smaller box, one she could lift easily and settling it on top of the others, she leaned against the boxes, one arm on top of them and standing completely on the ledge, "Well at your age still ruffin' it with the bad guys you should be thinking about that type of stuff a little more in depth,"_

"_Oh ha ha," He said shaking his head as he jumped down from it, looking over the two buttons on the side and pressing the one that brought her and the boxes down, "I'm not that old Cupcake,"_

_After that he dropped into quiet, frowning as he thought something over, but kept his finger on the button until the metal divider hit the ground, she waited for him to speak his mind, he let out an amount of air from his nostrils putting his hands up as he approached the other side he was on, a pile of boxes between the two, not looking her in the eye as they talked, "Look... What happened at the diner... Sorry 'bout causin' a scene in front of all those people and leaving, it didn't get you into too much trouble did it?"_

_So he understood that it had caused her grief? She stared at him, expression blank as she thought back to the conversation with her ex-boss about it. Eileen didn't believe in holding in what was on your mind, it only caused troubling for yourself and the people around eventually once you have your breakdown from suppressing it._

_Eileen picked up a small box that she had carried before and turned towards the complex, "I got fired."_

_His head lifted up, "Ah... I see," He tried to fix his voice to show it wasn't such a big deal. She wished he'd cut the tough guy act... His frown was exchanged for a smile as he defied her advice by lifting up a box that nearly took up all of his arm length, "You're in luck though Princess, I bet anything I can get you an in at my work."_

"_Really?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in his direction as they walked towards the building, doubtful but curious at the same time, "You don't have matches with anyone there?"_

"_No," He said flattening his eyes at that, he didn't take it as comedic she could see, "It's my job, why the hell would I do that?" The two of them entered in, walking up the stairs, "Anyways, it's at an office, you creative at all?"_

"_Um...I was studying archeology while in my college," She said nodding as they reached the second floor, and then recalled her own talent, what she loved, how could she forget? "Interior design," She said looking up at him with wide eyes in hope._

"_Well girly, you seem to have landed luck when you happened in on my little argument," He said with a grin as they reached the third floor,"Don't worry about the details, you're with me on this."_

"_If this is suppose to be such a big deal, why do you live in an apartment complex?" She knelt down to set the box next to 303, reaching into her short's pocket to retrieve her keys with the one new silver member of the crew._

"_Now why would I want to live in some dull neighborhood where everyone has to have their yard perfect so they can pretend their life is perfect. No way Cupcake, I like a small living space cause I live on my own."_

_Nice response. The apartment caught her attention now, she took in a breath, she'd bought the apartment, signed the deal with the nice, but strange, Landlord and this was her new home. Finally out on her own._

_Slipping it into the rectangular hole in the door knob and turning it she listened to the sound of click as each little crevice in the small item worked with one another to unlock her way to a new life._

_Opening the door, she peaked inside before opening it all the way-Richard let out a noise to make his boredom obvious- she shot him a small glare, picking up her own box to step inside. As Eileen took a look around, stopping in the middle of the room to examine it while placing her hand on her hips._

"_Well Miss. Interior Designer," Richard said setting his own down, "What do you think?"_

_She was silent for a minute as she stood there, but smiled suddenly, whirling around, "It's bleak, but not hopeless."_

"_Ada girl," He responded._

Shock gave away once she saw Henry pulling his arm back with the ax, "STOP!" She shrieked out in desperation she stumbled her way in front of him, shutting her eyes as tears escaped from her already tired eyes.

"Eileen?" He questioned stumbling back from what was an almost an attack on his female companion, "Wh-What are you doing!" He questioned.

He could have killed her if he hadn't stopped when he did!

She put one arm out, the only she could use, protecting the spirit from his own doing, "It's Richard, Henry!" She cried out, "Richard!"

"I..." He had no idea how to respond, he knew it was his looks, but... He no longer could consider them as themselves, the victims no longer had any sort of recognition between right and wrong, who was who and what was what. Whatever had taken over this world, what effected her, had done the same to the dead whom should be being mourned, not attacking from the dead.

"Don't hurt him..." She stuttered in a cry, head ducking down as she did.

Henry looked up at the burnt and dead one whom took on the name Richard, who he knew for a matter of minutes before finding him strapped to a chair, electricity coursing through his veins strong enough to kill him but keep him alive for the pain that he had to secumb to.

He wasn't moving, wasn't trying to harm or push through to target Henry, his head was angled down as the grayed out eyes carefully watching her, though, this didn't last long. With the turn of the heal, he took a slow walk down the hall before disappearing into midair.

Eileen was crying into her one good hand when he was gone, Henry couldn't figure out what to do...

He took a small step forward, ready to comfort her in any way he could, "Eileen..." He attempted as he neared her.

"What happened to him!" She cried out, demanding him from him the details of the occurrence, he was stricken by her raise of voice, even in their first meet when she was panicked from waking after an attack, she maintained an amount of calm and sensibility, she seemed to realize her shift and shook her head, lowering her voice to a small squeak, "Please Henry..."

"He...I..." The scene of his death repeated over and over, he was still trying to relay information while being tortured in that moment, he expected they found him... Would she have been... "You...You didn't know?"

"N-No!" She said shaking her head, the fit becoming worsened, she stepped forward herself, closing the proximity between them and resting her weary head against his shoulder, "What-What... Happened Henry, I... I need to know..."

"He..." Henry closed his eyes, resting his head against hers. He was important to her wasn't he... "Whoever did this to you, whoever locked me in my room...They..." He clenched his teeth, eyes in a wince as he tried to explain this best he could, heart thrumming as sickness threatened, "They got him too..."

She was quiet, no longer quivering, her voice had become low, "How..."

"E...Electrocution..." He answered, his eyes closed as he told her, he didn't see, but felt her back away quickly, her heels echoing with small clicks, he didn't look at her when the lids blinked off of his green eyes, "Eileen I... Understand that I-I tried to help him but it was...There was no source of the electricity..."

When he finally faced her he saw her one eye wide open, lips parted, this all changed, she sank down, "We...We have to get out of here... Somehow..."

He knew the change of subject was for her own good, she didn't want to hear anymore, wasn't ready for it yet, not yet did she have closure, he nodded quickly. This was enough for her.

Their trek continued on, out of the door they'd originally been taking, the same way Richard had taken before he was gone. The outside was a thin passage of concrete, a line of doors before them that Henry tried until he found one that would open.

Inside there was an elevator, he paused, this was the one he'd taken when... He didn't want to alert Eileen, so he stepped inside, offering her his hand to help her inside as she was in those dreadfully painful shoes. She stared at his hand for a moment, and with a deep frown, took his hand.

His attempt to keep her mind off of her inner quarl worked backwards. She remember again.

When Richard was still alive.

_Men._

_God dammit men..._

_She sat on the stairs of floor for the 300's, looking pathetic in her own opinion._

_It was the middle of the night, just after midnight she believed actually, so the start of the morning... Why the hell did it matter? Her face was buried on the top of her knees, which were pulled completely up to her chest, her wrists were heavy with that damn jewelry, face smeared with that damn makeup from tears that she took so long to apply to look nice when she went out for to a club with her friends, and why not?_

_At the moment, all she had was regret and depression, even anger and disgust._

_Eileen had no clue how long she had been on the stairs, curled up in a ball as her feet ached from the tall heals and the silk of the short red dress she'd worn hurting her thighs when it was meant for comfort and beauty._

_For the time she'd been there, she had the needle prick feeling of someone unmoving standing and watching her. Maybe it was Mike. He was known for being a prowler, poor Rachel. Previously, when she'd been relayed the story of what her, now almost best friend in this place, Richard had done, she was surprised the guy hadn't packed his bags and up and left..._

_Richard really hated perverts didn't he..._

_She didn't care at the moment, let anyone see her wallow in self pity. She didn't care._

"_Ah Princess, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"_

_Speak of the devil._

"_What are you doing here?" She questioned in a muffled voice against her knees, not willing to look at him like this, she had more dignity than that, "Don't you live on the other side of the complex..."_

"_Ya, I do." He answered, she heard his heals clunk against the stairs and him make a sound as he sat down beside her on the stairs, "Doesn't matter though,"_

"_Yes it does..." Eileen insisted for no reason for it just to... To say something, get him not to try and pry answers from her. He was good at that. Too good._

"_Both you and I know you're just trying to change the subject," He said, she peered from her knees, glaring at him slightly as he shrugged, "I came home late from working, was going to catch a game but saw your lights off and was checking in case you got kidnapped by that sicko," He glanced over his shoulder in the direction of Mike's room, "Hate that guy..."_

"_I know..." She answered quietly._

"_You know how I hate sob stories to then," He said in a grunt, shaking his head, "Not good with people at all, but for you Cupcake, I'm willin' to listen. Don't you dare tell anyone though."_

_She could tell there was a mixture of playful speech but serious push for it not to be spread in his last statement, she snickered slightly, just to be able to really, and sat up, her chest heaving once as she stared off into the darkness, her lower lip pouted as she kept from the urge to sob more, she couldn't help it._

_When she was upset, she was upset. That meant tears._

"_All right." She said wrapping her hands around her ankles, rubbing the sore portions, "Tonight... I was at a club with a couple of friends and some people they met around work and apartments, so on... There was this one guy, charming, tall, nice looking, and well...He stood out to me. We talked for a while, he told me all about his job, connections, and he was...Smart, unlike the guys in college," She adjusted herself, leaning her head against the wall, "Then he mentioned his wife. I was disappointed to say the least, but I was okay still. Thought I was just taking things the wrong way, and we could be friends since he was such a nice guy."_

_Richard eyes searched for a moment, his lack of sensitivity just gave so much away that he didn't see anything wrong with this story, and if she stopped here he would tell her how stupid she was being. Even with her, he could be blunt as he would anyone._

_She took a big gulp, tensing her teeth as she continued, "But then... To...To summarize... He basically told me he wanted to sleep with me. Even though he was happily married with a child on the way. His... Reasoning behind that was because his wife was pregnant and couldn't do anything for him, he felt it was fine to find someone who could, that it wasn't like cheating..." She shook her head, "More or less he ended up with the stupid expensive drink he got he in his...Ugly face..."_

_Richard nodded as she finished, "Hm... Want me to kick his ass?"_

_She out right laughed at the sudden suggestion, bringing her hands up to wipe away tears with the palms of her hands, "No Richard, I do not want you to kick his ass..."_

_He shook his head, standing up and offering her his hand, "Men are dumb anyways."_

_She half smiled sarcastically as she took the hand put for her, he helped her stumble into a standing position, "You're a man."_

"_I'm different," He said with another shrug, then stuck out his bottom lip to the side in a considering motion, "So Princess, since you wont be getting to sleep anytime soon why don't you throw on some baggy pajamas, take off all of the makeup and heavy jewelry and join me for a late night viewing of today's game."_

_She was...Shocked, by the offer. _

_She hated football, it was pointless and caused people useless anger that they didn't need and caused them to be angry at people when they did nothing to deserve it. Any party she was invited to involving it had a kind decline._

"_I've seen you watch football at some points from my window," She said, "You're loud, and it's the middle of the night..."_

_Richard smiled big, "Eileen," He said using her name for one of the few times, "For this night only, you need to loosen up, and not care."_

_She couldn't believe she took up his offer. _

_It felt nice to be free of the makeup, the jewelery, the dress, and just to be wearing baggy sweat pants and a man sized shirt. _

_This was the first time she sat with only one guy, drinking cheap beer, watching football while Richard kept his fist up slightly, giving a "Yes!" or a "Ah..." at whatever was happening. She, however, had no clue what was happening. They were so tiny, all the colors blended into the bright grass, and she couldn't tell which part of the field to focus on._

_Though...It was a nice distraction, during commercials she would shake her head and say the same thing, "I have no idea what just happened." _

_Richard would give question if she was even watching and she'd insist she was trying. She didn't mention that she'd already been drinking and pouring more badly made alcohol probably wasn't helping, her vision was blurring in and out and she was getting so tired, but still she listened intently as Richard gave her an overview of what just happened, knowing each player and number even from the bad view, it was perfectly fine in his, terrible in her opinion._

_After this happened a couple times he'd just lean forward at the couch and start explaining, realizing she just wasn't going to get it. _

_It was the middle of the game when he tried to just point out things, "Ya see, right there Tomlinson went..." He drifted off when he felt her head rest against his shoulder, "Huh?"_

_He looked down, the beer can had tilted over in her hand, empty enough to keep from spilling over, her eyes were shut and he could hear a soft snoring coming from her._

_She'd fallen asleep?_

_He couldn't have that! He turned slightly, putting his hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly, "Hey...Eileen? Eileen?" He drug out her name trying to make enough of a trigger to get her up, the soft snores continued. She snored? That's when he realized how stupid he'd been._

_She was already out at a **club, **and had said she'd been drinking in a round about way. Pour more alcohol on depression. Nice Richard. Make the kid just like you._

_He sighed, obviously little Princess wasn't going to wake up from her alcohol induced stupor any time soon. Well, he always fixed the situations he started, well most of the time anyways. _

_Which would look worse?_

_Him carrying her back to her room, obviously knocked out from too much to drink from her snoring to anyone who'd been to a party or around a drinker before?_

_Or._

_Her walking out of his apartment the next morning in her pajamas?_

"_Gah! Do I fucking care?" He questioned to himself, leaning forward, the knocked out Eileen's limp body following his motion. He sighed looking down at her, she was serene looking, calm, and even peaceful. All the things he couldn't be. Ever._

_And even in her kindness towards anyone -Even a complete and total temper driven asshole like him- she could be strong and driven. A perfect balance for a human being._

_He shook his head, adjusting himself to where he was able to slip his hands underneath the crook of her legs and her back. She instantly leaned into his neck, it was uncomfortable for him, but he wasn't just going to leave her to sleep on the couch. _

_He wasn't that cruel._

_With an amount of difficulty, he was able to get his hand around the doors handle to his room and toe it open, once inside he considered the best way of getting her down. He decided on setting Eileen on the blankets first, then pulling them from under her, setting them over her._

_Once finished he sat on the side of the bed at the edge, he stared at the shadows on the walls, thinking things over, how everything had changed ever since this kid had come into his life, glancing at her sleeping form he noticed while he dazed off she had taken his second pillow hostage, cuddling it like she was ready to strangle it on accident._

_He snickered, he was sure glad he'd gotten her off of him in time._

_It turned to a flat line, ruffling the back of his hair, looking back to the floor, "Out of everyone here Princess, you've given me the most trouble." He said standing up and opening his closet getting out his own night clothes, he refused to ruin his work clothes, and some blankets for the couch, once more he looked to her, "I don't really mind though you trouble maker."_

_With that he softly shut the door of his room, knowing he'd have a lot to explain in the morning._

The elevator plunged slowly downwards, though they didn't speak of it, it felt like they were descending into the mouth of some separate hell from the rest.It stopped at the last floor, opening the two doors to the side with scrapping and squeaking from the old wiring and worn metal.

This made Henry consider how long this place had been around or... It was separate from the real world, so...Was it just this way naturally?

"Henry..." Eileen managed to say quietly to catch his attention, he blinked but once he had returned to what was happening now, not in his own thoughts, he looked down at her. She was staring directly out into the concrete area, eyes focused and refusing to move, he was afraid for a moment she had returned into that state, "The door is open..."

"Oh..." He responded looking up, he really was out of it... Henry stepped over the metal bars at the front of the elevator and turned to put his hand out to offer Eileen his assistance, but she shook her head.

"I'm going to stay in here..."

"Alone?" He questioned wide eyed, the dangers of leaving her by herself were high, if a spirit ripped itself through the grating of the elevator and attacked her... But he recalled, they seemed to only focus their attacks on him alone. The monsters seemed unable to make their ways through doors, only that man could... They hadn't seen him here, what if he came back to finish the job while she was vulnerable in a small area?

The thought of finding her again... Bloody, beaten, hurt and confused...

"Henry," She repeated, he glanced up slightly at her but couldn't directly, as if she would see what images had been lodged into his mind by her first attack, she smiled this time, the soft and caring Eileen returned, she stepped forward slightly, with hobbling and trying to cover up the difficulty it gave her just to move. With a lift of her hand, bruised and cut, she placed it against his cheek, "I know that look. I'll be okay, I just..." Her hand dropped to her side in a sudden movement, "Need some time... Alone to..." She took an intake of air, "Think things over I guess."

He frowned, she had lost someone deeply important to her. Though he knew the thought was disrespectful but... He would have never put in a guess of Richard and Eileen being anything past just neighbors for the years they had both chosen to live at South Ashfield Heights. He couldn't help but think distantly of how in more of a way, they were chosen rather than the decision being their own, to live at the Heights.

"All right..." He said to her nodding, he began walking from it but stopped without turning to simply say, "Be safe."

With that, the doors slid closed behind him. She stood still, waiting, listened to the silence, finally she heard Henry's footsteps as he continued his journey without her to trail behind him... It would probably be easier for him...

The emotional outburst was slow, sniffling and squinting of the eyes, but as she backed into the cold metal grating and her head ducked down ever so slightly, sliding down, even with the discomfort, she sat on the floor with her knees bent up. She let out small choking sounds as warm streams of salty water rolled down her cheeks and landing on the exposed skin that the revealing dress left open.

She could never...Understand why he had to always be so cruel and angry and yet... Helpful, and as she would never say to his face, nice.

_This was the worst headache she'd ever had in many years._

_When she first let someone, she couldn't remember whom it was for the life of her, convince her into drinking for the first time... Her poor inexperienced stomach and head had taken the alcohol the wrong way and left her unable to go to work from the need to stay in bed curled up in a little ball under the blankets and realizing that she'd never be able to escape her friends teasing about her being so 'Frail'._

_Eileen groaned and pushed her arms up from under her as she had discovered she was sleeping on her stomach now. Just great, sleeping like that is completely wonderful for your health..._

_Drowsily, she sat up completely, rubbing her weary eyes as they adjusted to the bright morning... That was weird... Why was it so bright? Her apartment faced away from the sun rather then towards it..._

"_Wha..." Her eyes became increasingly wide, the walls... Black and white wall paper... She... "This isn't my apartment," She answered herself throwing her blankets off, standing up off the bed she immediately began pacing back and forth. _

_She tried to recall what she had been up to the previous night... There was the bar, but she'd gone home after that. Well, not exactly, she was on the stairs. That was right, Richard had shown up..._

_She let in and out a relieved sigh. She remembered, distantly, she'd fallen asleep on the couch._

"_How embarrassing..." Eileen muttered as she opened the bedroom door. Padding through the hallway of 207 she peaked around the corner to see if Richard was still here at all. They both had work that day and she'd slept through her normal wake up time..._

_Instead of being gone or sleeping as she expected, he was standing in the kitchen, cursing to himself once or twice._

_Eileen could only stand there, attempting to think of some sort of apology or **something, **she found herself to perturbed to say anything._

_He turned round, a cigerrate in the corner in his mouth, to get something, he looked up when he caught sight of her and gave a half wave, "So you're up Princess," He said, she noted he was putting coffee on, when his back was turned he put his hand up in a point to make a notice, "If you're getting ideas that I did anything to you, trash 'em now."_

_She was practically aghast at this comment, so much so she came out of her hiding space by the wall, "Richard, why in the world would I think that?" She questioned sharply._

"_Just getting it out of the way," He said with one annoyed breath._

_When silence prevailed again she was reminded of that headache she woke up with. Groaning, she took a chair out from the table, sitting down with her arms crossed atop the table and buried her face in it to get away from the obnoxious light._

"_You okay?" He asked with a sigh._

"_My head is killing me..." She answered putting her face deeper into the crook of her elbow. She felt glass placed against the top of her head and because of heat transfer she realized in the next amount of time it was heated. Looking up it was pressed against her forehead._

_Richard had apparently put out the cigarette and without her noticing, sat at the table across from her. He had that expression of sympathy and worry, that was the only way he would ever show he had concern over someone else in the human race. His expression that could change in a matter of seconds but he would never let words show it too much, and definitely not in his tone. It was something you would have to search for._

_She took the gesture as an offering and took the handle, after he retracted her hand she set on the table, waiting for it to cool, "Thanks," She said with a meek smile._

"_No problem Princess," He said tapping his index finger on the table twice before getting back up to get his own cup._

"_Why don't you call me by my name?" She asked._

"_I do." He defended, sounding honestly confused._

"_Ya when anyone else is around or if you're not in an argument with me," She flattened her eyes, it was so obvious, they would in fact have small battles in speech, hey a friendship between a hot headed man and a defensive woman was never perfect, "Other than that you call me 'Cupcake' and recently 'Princess'."_

_He shrugged, but grinned deviously at her once he was sat, "I guess you're just kind of like a pet." He reached across the table and placed his hand on her the top of her, he kept it there for a moment, bewildering her as she was about to ask why he was doing that, but the moment she parted her lips to speak he mussed his hand across her hair in quick motions, completely messing up the already slightly tangled hair._

"_H-Hey! You jerk!" She cried out when he brought his hand away, laughing as she reached up to try and fix the mess he'd made, she glared at him, growling out,"You're a sadist!"_

_He was still laughing at her, putting his hand up, "Hey! See, you have nicknames for me too!"_

_She actually flipped him off, looking away still glaring._

"_Kitties got claws," Was all he said as he leaned back drinking his coffee._

_Everything was silent once again, she was happy to drink the coffee once it was cooled enough to drink, it was bitter, she guessed that Richard didn't have any creamer or sugar, probably never really cooked, though normally she'd start gagging over coffee that was black, right now she didn't care what so ever._

_After a bit of thinking, she looked up at him with a smile, he'd brought the newspaper with him when he'd gotten his own coffee, reading whatever he was reading, "Hey Richard," She said standing up._

"_What is it?" He asked setting it down, looking slightly confused._

_She walked next to him and leaned over, kissing him on the cheek, "Thanks for everything."_

"_Ack!" He whipped his head up she straightened her posture, smirking down at him. She began hold back laughing when she saw he was flushing, slapping his hands over his cheek and looking down with his teeth gritting, trying to rub it away as if disgusted, "D-Don't you ever do that again!"_

"_Or what?" She said mischievously._

"_Ugh! You're just here to annoying me."_

"_What did I say when we first met?" She responded in a drug out fashion as if she was speaking to a child about manners, laughing she shook her head, "Look, let me pay you back for cheering me up, let's get some breakfast as my treat."_

_He sat there, probably trying desperately to will the blush away, "All right," He agreed standing up, "But no diners."_

She wanted these memories to stop with their invading, they were painful as hell...

As painful as her attack, perhaps even more so...

The place was quiet, save her quiet sniffling and occasional whimper, but disruption of sound that made her heart pound exceedingly echoed off of the wall. The clunk of male footsteps. They were not Henry's, she knew so, as they walked she'd listen to the sound of his walking, it was a sort of concentration for this was her only way of protection. Henry. Whenever he'd returned she'd be able to tell by that sound, and it made her just a little bit more happy to know he wasn't going to leave her behind to fend for herself in this place...

This wasn't him though. These careful steps were lighter, much lighter.

She pushed herself off the ground with struggling, only one hand able to properly lift her weight on the thin heals and the broken one with the cast pressing against the wall as support.

Eileen turned in a panic and looked around, _'I should have just gone with Henry!' ,_she thought desperately, she attempted pressing the button to the other door repeatedly but it did nothing. So all she could do was wait. Teeth grit in terrified anticipation and pressed against the wall to keep distance between her and the door.

It slid open. She winced, gripping the weapon in her hand tight enough for her knuckles to go white.

Nothing. She waited, and nothing happened.

Slowly, she opened her eyes-Though only one was good for sight- and canted her head up, she gasped at whom she saw just... Just standing there, "R-Richard?"

"Ya." He said. He spoke. Actually spoke. Shaking his head he stepped into the small compartment, but refused to completely direct his ruined eyes at her, "Who else could it be?"

"But you...You were attacking Henry! You weren't yourself and you're..." She trailed off, examining him, he was in terrible condition, and she knew why...Henry told her...

"Dead?" He finished it off as if it wasn't anything at all, "Yup, dead and lookin' like something out of a fuckin' Halloween special right?"

She wanted to laugh, his spiteful joke always did that but... Instead she sniffled, a tear escaping again and looked down, "Hey..." Eileen heard him say, and in a quick few steps he was on her side of the elevator, a hand on her shoulder, "Look here Princess, you don't have any time for tears right now. Especially not after a grumpy old guy like me."

She looked up at him, her lips in a thin frown, "Don't say that," She turned, taking a step towards him, and leaned her forehead against his chest, "You're the best friend I've ever had...Why...Why were you..."

He sighed, placing a heavy hand against her back, "I can't tell you. Look, I can't talk to you for long," She heard him chucked darkly for a moment, "He's gonna be pissed that I was able to get in contact with you though..."

"Who?" She asked, looking up at him, she winced however, "Does...That hurt?"

"You and Townshend need to figure that out on your own...I'm dead, no, it doesn't." He answered blandly, he sighed when he felt her head turn and hand clench the front of his shirt, obvious signs of emotional turmoil, he patted her back, trying to ignore the rage that erupted within him from knowing the numbers were there, accompanying cuts and bruises by the bastard Walter... "Look...I didn't mean to be so blunt..."

She laughed into the empty air, he could hear the breaks in it, she was crying once again, he had no idea what to do about this, "Y-You always have been... Just you being you..."

He half smiled at this, there was a flash through his mind, he grunted and stood back from her, holding the side of his head.

Eileen stared, her hand still up, "Wh-What's wrong?" She asked attempting a cautious step towards him.

"Gah... I... It's taken' a lot of will power trying to do this I just..." He tried his best to disguise a noise of pain.

"Why...Why are you trying if it's causing you pain?" She couldn't keep calm, she snapped slightly. Seeing Richard in pain was nothing she enjoyed...

He peered up at her, after a moment, he straightened his posture, "Cause I wanted to say goodbye to you."

She blinked, dumbfounded by his response.

He took the silence as a chance to continue, as he spoke he scratched the back of his neck, seeming to be having difficulties speaking, and not due to the lack of control over himself, "The...The last time we were able to talk...Was when you were being your normal mother goose self, and worrying about that kid Henry...Then I ended up in this place and..." He waved the opposite hand in the air a few time to get the point across, "Y-You know what happened...I thought that since you were here, though trust me I never wanted you to end up in this idiotic mess... That we could at the very least... See each other for the last time."

She listened closely and slowly smiled with each thing he got across. Eileen guessed since there was no reason, he wouldn't act like a boar to keep up appearances. Even as they argued and left to opposite sides of the apartment, she knew once he'd gotten to the door to his hall, he'd do the same once he knew no one was around.

Laugh, it was only a guess but...

"Hey Richard..." She wagered, smiling sentimentally, "Tell me one thing."

"What?" He asked, her question unexpected.

She closed her only visible eyes, the grin still there, "Whenever one of our arguments ended and we parted to our apartments, what did you do afterward?"

He made a sound in his throat signifying how stupid he thought it was -Good ol' Richard-, but shoved his hands in his pockets, staring to the side, she realized how easily she'd gotten use to his new 'looks', "You wanna know? All right...Don't you dare think I'm weird but... I couldn't help it," He said defending, "I'd start laughing for no fuckin' reason...Couldn't really stop for a while..."

She nodded in approval, a single tear slipping from her right eyes, she stepped towards him and on her tippy toes, gave him a light kiss on the cheek, "Me too Richard, I'd laugh until my stomach hurt!"

"I..." He said staring at her, out it she guessed, but whipped his head to the side, "I-I told you not to do that!"

"Have I ever listened to you?" She asked with a smirk, it changed as a hint of distress crossed his face.

"Listen..." He said, turning back towards her, the expression foreshadowed of the seriousness ahead in his statement, "I'm going to let your friend Townshend use that sword on me."

"Wha...What?" She let out taking a step forward, "Do you even realize what-,"

"Yes." He said, shrugging, "I know what'll do to me, and I'm willing to take that chance for you... The-The both of you!" He threw in with a stammer, angling his head down.

"I'm...Never going to see you after this am I?" She asked feeling a wave of depression wash over her.

"That's...That's right." Richard answered Eileen, nodding slowly, "Unless Townshend is a dumb asshole and get's the two of you...Just, keep away from where he takes care of it, okay?"

Inhaling a large amount of air into her lungs, but nodded her head in agreement. Richard stepped towards her once again, wrapping his arms around the back of her neck and over her shoulders, pulling Eileen into a tight hug. She responded, bring her arm under his and on his upper back.

They stood like this for an amount of time that neither of them could recollect, eventually though, he stepped back, "Good bye Eileen." He said.

"Goodbye Richard." She hated how barren her voice sounded, but she could muster the proper emotions at the moment. They were all to jumbled into one another to concentrate, with one last glance in her direction, he fazed once again, through the metal grating, with that, Richard was gone.

She didn't budge for a matter of minutes, but when she retrieved a minimum of her senses, she realized the pain it was causing her to stand in such a position.

Taking a few wobbly steps backwards, she balanced herself against the stinging cold of the metal.

Distantly, she thought of what Richard had said... If Henry failed at getting them out of this world, they'd be stuck here...

She felt something slip slightly, something she didn't recognize, a low whisper, or perhaps a murmur...

Eileen didn't let it faze. Instead, she continued to think on the past sentimentally, rather than dwelling on it.


End file.
